


Interfereance

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [13]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Interference<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight/Priest and to be revealed!<br/>Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and to be revealed!<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction! None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interfereance

On the second day the two were just as unlucky as the day before throughout the wizard's first appearance of the day.  
Therefore Garrett set all his hopes on the second show of the day,willing to put all eggs in one basket.  
If that failed they would only have one more attempt left.

What made matters worse was that the wizard was know to be unpredictable. He had disappeared before without fulfilling the announced programme.

However, when Garrett set out to get close to their foe, close to the end of the Wizards performance, Black Hat held him back.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Twilight"-gif is made by the person mentioned in the watermark and not by me!


End file.
